Between
by SubtleSpark
Summary: There is wanting between them, a sensuously slow burn that seethes beneath their skin and threatens to burn them both down to a cinder.
1. Wanting, Lust, Love

**Title: **Wanting, Lust, Love  
><strong>Author<strong>: SubtleSpark  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>For insinuations of sexytimes  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Clary, Jace  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There is wanting between them, a sensuously slow burn that seethes beneath their skin and threatens to burn them both down to a cinder.  
><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Wow.. It's been a very long while since I've had time to write anything. In honor of that, a (hopefully) daily drabble to get back into the swing of things. And now my A/N's done, see you down below...

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns all things all things Mortal Instruments, I just like playing in her sandbox every now and then.

* * *

><p>There is wanting between them, a sensuously slow burn that seethes beneath their skin and threatens to burn them both down to a cinder.<p>

It's apparent in the unfinished drawings that litter her room and the way his gaze always seems to stray to her, regardless of the situation. In the way her nails are bitten down to the quick and how both Alec and Isabelle leave the training room with more bruises than usual after sparring with him. It's in the sidelong glances they share, as well as the unabashed staring that occurs when they think no one is watching.

There is lust between them as well, a deeply passionate and explosive lust that they can't find it in themselves to control.

It's noticeable by way of the rumpled and sweat dampened sheets, the clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor. In the slight tang of sex that clings to the room and the final lingering notes of ecstasy that hang in the air. In the already purpling mark that she'll have to use an _iratze_ to heal, the shallow red scratches down his back that he'll keep as a reminder.

But there is also love, boundless and incredible emotion that binds their beings together.

It's clear in the way his arms form a protective cradle around her body and the way her hand rests across his heart. It's in the way he pulls her closer to him while sleep, determined to protect her from all harm. In the tangle of tanned and pale legs and the matching of exhaled breaths as they fall into peaceful oblivion.

It's in the way Jace died for Clary, and how she brought him back.

* * *

><p>And there we are... Review and stoke my currently non-existent writer's ego?<p> 


	2. Duties Be Damned

**Title: **Duties Be Damned  
><strong>Author<strong>: SubtleSpark  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (For wandering hands and minds)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Mentions of sexytimes and a bit on wanton behavior...  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Clary, Jace  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A routine evening takes a turn for the _hotter..._  
><strong>Author Notes:<strong> It seems that a daily drabble is a bit too ambitious for me at this point. Real life is conspiring to fill up my writing time with pointless tasks... So, a new post at least once a week? That should be manageable enough. Oh! The time period for this isn't specific, but it's somewhere past all the current books as Clary and Jace have been intimate and she's also had some serious formal training. But I'll stop holding up the people who are actually taking the time to read this- see you down below  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Cassandra Clare owns all things all things Mortal Instruments, I just like playing in her sandbox every now and then..

* * *

><p>The bass from Pandemonium's speakers reverberated in Clary's bones as she stood amongst the shadows. Her and Jace's task for the evening was to watch for a vampire that was suspected of feeding on the mundanes that frequented the club. Or at least it was supposed to be. Clary's eyes were unfocused and glazed, her pupils blown wide at the images that assaulted her mind. The sight of so many undulating bodies caused visions from the previous evening of skin on skin and Jace moving above her to filter unbidden through her head.<p>

So lost was she in her recollections, that she didn't notice when the star of said memories crept up next to her. And then he was behind her, the strength of his body apparent in the tautness of his muscles.

Clary started when she felt an arm wrap around her middle, a hand immediately reaching out to grab the seraph blade at her waist. Only to grab at empty air.

"Looking for this?" he asked, amusement dripping from his voice as he dangled the blade in front of her before tucking it into his belt.

Clary sighed as she sagged against his body, hand dropping back down to her side and her head lolling back to rest on his shoulder. He only chuckled against her skin and ran his nose along the line of her neck.

"What were you over here thinking about so hard? Hmm? You haven't not noticed me approach you in ages," he asked, lips replacing his nose at the juncture of her shoulder.

"I-I..." she stumbled, distracted by his wandering lips.

"C'mon Clary, tell me," he pressed, kissing up her throat to suckle at her hammering pulse.

"Last night," she finally gasped out, chest heaving from the combination of her memories, his sudden appearance and current ministrations.

Jace stiffened behind her before letting out a long suffering groan that caused the fluttering in her stomach to increase.

"That so? Which parts? Were you thinking about how I made you come up against my door? Or maybe when you rode me into oblivion?" he queried quietly, tightening the arm that spanned across he waist and gripping her hip with the other hand.

The room exploded in heat as Clary let out a soft moan, pressing herself back against his growing arousal and murmuring softly, "All of it."

The world whirled and the next thing Clary knew, her back was up against the wall and Jace's rippled and marked arms were boxing her in. He pressed his lips hard against hers, only pulling away to whisper against her ear.

"You need to be careful Clary... keep saying things like that and I won't be able to stop myself from taking you up against this wall, duties be damned."

And in true Clary fashion, she softly spoke a single word that tilted his world on its axis.

"Please."

* * *

><p>And there we are. I'm not sure, I might write a second part to this at some point. We'll see...<p>

Like it? Hate it? Reviewers get pushed up against a wall by Jace ;)

SubtleSpark


	3. Marry Me Today

**Title: **Marry Me Today  
><strong>Author<strong>: SubtleSpark  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T (Nothing too spicy, Jace's mind just likes to wander a bit...)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Fluff? Does fluff need a warning?  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Clary, Jace  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Jace goes looking for Clary and finds more truth than he bargained for.  
><strong>Author Notes:<strong> Everyone has my deepest apologies for getting way off of the weekly update schedule, hopefully things'll get back to normal now. Cassie's tumblr spits out all sorts of fun things, including the following Unidentified Snippet which inspired this: "_Marry me today." _Don't know who says it, so I've taken a bit of creative license...  
><strong>Reviews:<strong> My thanks to everyone who added me/this story to their favorites/alerts or reviewed, it truly does mean a lot to me!

slapyou-intheface: I can't speak for Clary's Jace (she's pretty possessive of him, y'know?) but here's to hoping your own Jace finds you and pushes you up against a wall. ;)

MITTLE: Happy you like it!

BAmbi Magenta ANn: So glad that you found this tasteful, I tried not to make things too over the top. From here on out though, I can't guarantee anything... xoxo

Princess Reinette: My aim is to please, so happy that you enjoyed the and the ending- I thought it'd be a nice touch :)

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns all things all things Mortal Instruments, I just like playing in her sandbox every now and then.

* * *

><p>"Clary?" Jace called out as he ascended the stairs to the greenhouse. She enjoyed looking out on the New York cityscape while she sketched, getting so lost in her work that the rest of the world fell away and nothing but physical contact could bring her back.<p>

Not hearing any answer, he finished trekking up the spiral staircase and pushed open the doors that guarded his girlfriend's sanctuary.

Clary was fast asleep on the bench, sketchpad resting on her stomach and her pen still clutched loosely in her hand.

Jace chuckled softly and walked to her slowly, examining her closely while making sure not to disturb any of the planters and creating undue noise that would wake her up.

He appreciated the time he was able to observe Clary without distraction, as it always seemed that they were running off to take care of something and that he never got to appreciate the little things. Like the way her vibrant hair tumbled across the soft slopes of her shoulders and contrasted so brilliantly with her pale, freckled flesh. How even while asleep she worried her bottom lip with her teeth, looking adorable and sultry in the same turn. How the stark light of the moon painted her in a study of contrasts, creating shadowed hollows and glowing hills on the milky planes of her skin. Skin that now bore the silvery remnants of past marks.

Truly she was advancing quickly in her Shadowhunter training; the times he was able to surprise her, both in combat and in their normal routine, were rapidly diminishing. Though, there were certain advantages to being pinned to the wall or floor by a sweating and adrenaline fuel Clary…

The thought makes him stumble and he knocks over a clay pot in his distraction.

Clary was sitting up and awake, though not necessarily coherent, in seconds- steele held at the ready, pad and paper dropping to the floor with audible _thumps_.

Jace quick stepped to her, slightly dismayed that he had managed to wake her up when she'd been sleeping so soundly.

"Shh… s'okay Clary, it's okay. Go back to sleep." he whispered as he slipped behind her to settle down on the bench as well.

"Mm… Jace?" she questions sleepily, already laying back and rearranging herself against his chest.

"Yeah. It's me." he says tenderly, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his chin atop her head.

Clary sighed in contentment, mumbling what sound to him to be her approval of his appearance, and was breathing deeply in minutes.

Jace watched as she slipped back into her dreams and feeling his own eye droop, realized this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his days, however many that would be. Watching Clary nod off next to him and having her be the first thing he gazed upon when he awoke in the morning.

This feeling, which he knew to be love, couldn't be wrong, couldn't destroy the angel girl lying against him- his attachment was too strong to harm her. He couldn't break something that was so much a part of him, not when every fiber of his being only wanted to protect her and make her happy.

This would be a new chapter of his life. One that was filled with goodness instead of ruled by fear. A life that included Clarissa Morgenstern. Hopefully soon, Clary Herondale.

Resolute, he removed the heavy silver band that sat on his own finger and slipped it onto the left ring finger of the sleeping girl on top of him, taking extreme caution not to wake her this time.

He would stay with her on this hard bench in the stuff greenhouse for the night, and in the morning, he would ask her to marry him. It was unconventional to get married when they were barely considered adults in the their world, but nothing about their relationship had been normal and they'd been through too much to let society dictate their actions.

He loved this girl, belonged to her, would die for her- had died for her in fact, and that's all there was to it. After all, wasn't she the one who had told him that love was the most powerful force in the world, that it could do anything?

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Let me know?<p>

Reviewers wake up with Jace and a ring on their finger...

SubtleSpark


	4. Power

**Title: **Power  
><strong>Author<strong>: SubtleSpark  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T (For implications)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Some pretty descriptions, nothing else  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Clary, Jace  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Because Clary's mind runs away with her and Jace likes to barge in at the wrong time.  
><strong>Author Notes:<strong> I'm so very sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. Real life gets in the way, you know? But I won't make this long, you probably want to get to reading, huh?  
><strong>Reviews:<strong> My thanks to everyone who added me/this story to their favorites/alerts or reviewed, it truly does mean a lot to me!

* * *

><p>Clary stared down vacantly at the blank piece of heavy paper in her lap, pen poised to draw the rune that floated hazily in and out of her mind. The strong, concise lines remind her of something <em>contained, <em>though what exactly she couldn't be sure.

Letting the feeling of the rune fill her as her pen scrawled across the page. She let the tinge of leonine strength, of hidden power, guide her, not truly aware of the image she was drawing.

Which was why she was dismayed when she relaxed and finally let her pen rest. The picture on her page was not of a complete rune, but of a complete _body_. Filled with Jace's body to be exact.

Just as the last four pages had been filled with him.

He was laying back against a pillow, one hand behind his head and the other curled softly on his stomach. Unruly hair in artful disarray and curled at the temples, full lashes inky against his cheek, hooded eyes full of mischief and secrets that one would sell their soul to know.

And naked except for the sheet that stopped at the line of his hips- one long leg stuck out teasingly so that the definition of his muscular thigh and strong calf was visible.

The dark black ink and bright white of the paper highlighted the contrasts, the dips and hollows, but in her mind she could practically see how the bronze palette of his skin would stand out against the snowy white sheets. Against _her_ snowy white sheets.

In a word, the picture was devastating.

Clary felt a blush flood her cheeks as she really stopped to look at what she had drawn. She was no stranger to the broad and sculpted expanse of Jace's chest that took up the majority of the page, she had seen it enough during training and felt it enough during some of their more… vigorous activities, but it had never invaded her thoughts to this degree before.

And then, as if called to her by her thoughts, her unsuspecting model breezed into the room, looking deliciously rumpled and damp from a recent shower.

Clary yelped at his entrance and attempted to shove her sketchpad into her bedside table, but only ended up on the ground, twisted sheets wrapped around her ankles and drawings of all sorts scattered across the floor.

_Shit._

Her sketchbook was private, her repository where she placed every illicit thought and confusing dream, every uncertain rune and vivid nightmare, in an attempt to make sense of it all. And especially now, with so many sketches of Jace on her pages, there was no way that she could allow him to see.

But as always, he didn't listen to her pleas, even if they were silent ones, and bent down to start picking up the weighty pieces of cardstock as she struggled to untangle herself.

"No! I've got it Jace! _Put them down!_" she shouted as she finally freed herself and stood up, the sudden desperation in her voice catching his attention enough to freeze him in place, the single piece of paper held loosely in his grasp.

"Alright, alright Clary! I won't help you pick up your…" he trailed off, for the first time looking down at the drawing in his hand. The drawing that she had just finished.

The silence stretched out between them and Clary felt as if the pressure would make her chest cave in, but then he placed the paper on her bureau and slowly began to walk towards her, brilliant eyes the color of molten gold.

This is what she was trying to subconsciously capture was the errant thought that entered her head as she began to back away from him and towards her bed. Right in this moment, Jace was all contained strength and barely leashed power. The epitome of a hunter. And she was his prey. His captured prey, as he reached her and softly guided her down onto the unmade sheets.

She might have to leave more of her drawings out if this was the result.


End file.
